Astor Bennett
| image = | name = | alias = | birthday = | age = 12 | gender = Female | eyes = Green | hair = Brown | affiliation = | occupation = Student | previous occupation = | partner = | previous partner = | married = Single | relatives = Rita Bennett(mother, deceased), Cody Bennett(brother), Dexter Morgan(stepfather),Harrison Morgan(half brother), Paul Bennett (father, deceased), Gail Brandon (grandmother), Debra Morgan (Aunt), Brian Moser (uncle, deceased), Dorris Morgan (grandmother, deceased), Harry Morgan (grandfather, deceased), Laura Moser (grandmother, deceased), Unnamed Paternal Grandparents | education = | status = Active | statusr = Living with Grandparents | alive = Alive | aliver = | nstatus = | nstatusr = | nalive = | naliver = | equipment = | kequipment = | debut = Season 1 Episode 1 | lastapp = | novdebut = | lastnovapp = | actor = Christina Robinson }} Astor Bennett is Rita and Paul's daughter. Her brother is Cody and her half-brother is Harrison Morgan. She is currently Dexter Morgan's stepdaughter. Since her introduction, she has been somewhat of a difficult character to place. While her brother has always been openly naive and childish, she adopted a grownup personality early on and is very reserved on her acceptance of other people...especially Dexter. In the ninth episode of the fifth season she enters Dexter and Ritas old house with a friend, being drunk - unaware of the fact that Lumen is using it as an hideout. She has apparently grown a bit as you're able to see a lot of makeup and common black, teenage clothing. This was her first appearance in several episodes. =Appearance= =Personality= Her personality is a fairly complex one, as she is very reserved on her emotions but goes through all the typical phases a young girl mentally has as she grows up. She started out as a young girl who enjoyed wearing princess clothes and playing with her brother Cody Bennett, while also liking Dexter Morgan quite a lot. As she grew hoever, it became apparent that she was hitting maturity at a young age and she started pushing back a lot of things people take granted for...instead choosing to be untrusting of her new stepfather and instead cares deeply for her brother and mother. However, she eventually accepts Dexter all the way up until her mother's unfortunate murder...where she enters a slope that involves purely blaming him for everything that has gone wrong. As the story progresses, she's adopted a confused teenager approach while acting out in use of alcohol and sneaking out...in addition to her dislike of Dexter. That is until he reacts to her situation regarding her friend Olivia's mother's boyfriend Barry Kurt, whom Dexter beats down to a pulp out of his caring for Astor. After this...she begins to accept Dexter again to the point that she finally sees him as a father figure once more. Astor's personality has gone through a lot of character development over the seasons. The above summary is just a short tidbit of her ultimate, final look on life. SECTION TO BE CONTINUED =Early Life= Astor was born to Rita and Paul Bennett during a good time in their marriage...and she was there when her younger brother Cody was born. However, Cody was too young to realize what their father was becoming...Astor watched on as Paul did drugs, abused Rita and eventually went to Prison...knowing what he truly was though she kept this from her brother at this time. They continued to grow up happily until finally meeting Dexter, where a new relationship would be born. =Plot= =In the Novels= =Trivia= =References= Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Characters from the dexter book series Category:Season 5 characters Category:Main characters